1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump assembly, and more particularly to a pump assembly for an aquarium. The pump assembly for an aquarium in accordance with the present invention can simultaneously pump both water and air into an aquarium.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well know, an aquarium usually needs two pumps, one to circulate water and the other to aerate the water in the aquarium.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional water circulation pump for an aquarium in accordance with the prior art comprises a first casing (50) and a stator device (not numbered) mounted in the first casing (50). The first casing (50) includes a first side having a positioning shaft (51) horizontally extending from the first side and a second side with a through hole (52) defined through the second side. A flange (53) extends out from the second side of the casing (50) around the through hole (52) and forms a pump cavity (530) within the flange (53). An outlet (54) is defined in the outer periphery of the first casing (50) and communicates with the pump cavity (530). An inlet (55) is defined in the outer periphery of the first casing (50) and communicates with the inside of the first casing (50).
A rotor (60) is mounted in the first casing (50). The rotor (60) comprises a sleeve (601), a magnetic shaft (61) and an impeller (62). A longitudinal hole (63) is centrally defined in the magnetic shaft (61) that is securely pressed onto the sleeve (601). The impeller (62) is also securely pressed onto the sleeve (601) so that when the magnetic shaft (61) rotates, the impeller (62) will rotate. The sleeve (601) is rotatably mounted on the positioning shaft (51), and the impeller is positioned in the pump cavity (530) of the first casing (50).
The first casing (50) further includes a cover (56) attached to the flange (53) to close the pump cavity (530) and form a water channel from the inlet (55) to the outlet (54) via the pump cavity (530). A second casing (70) is attached to the first casing (50) to securely hold the cover (56) in place. The second casing (70) has multiple suction cups (71) attached to the bottom of the second casing (70) to securely mount the water circulation pump on the aquarium.
Water is drawn into the pump cavity (530) through the inlet (55) and discharged into the aquarium from the outlet (54) by the impeller (62) to generate a water current in the aquarium when the rotor (60) rotates. The conventional water circulation pump for an aquarium in accordance with the prior art only pumps water into the aquarium to form a water current. Other functions must be performed by other pieces of equipment in an aquarium.
With reference to FIG. 8, the conventional aeration pump for an aquarium in accordance with the prior art comprises a casing (80), a coil (81), a cylinder (82), a tube (821), a lever (83), a C-shaped restitution device (84) and a magnet (831). The casing (80) is adapted to be mounted on an aquarium out of the water. The coil (81) is received in the casing (80) and mounted on one end of the casing (80). The coil (81) includes a wire (811) having one end electrically connected to the coil (81) and the other connected to a power source via an adapter (800). The cylinder (82) includes a first end mounted in the casing (80) opposite to the coil (81) and a second end having a diaphragm (822) attached to close the cylinder (82). The tube (821) has a first end inserted into the cylinder (82) and a second end extending through the casing (80). The lever (83) has a first end pivotally mounted on the inner periphery of the casing (80) and a second end extending toward and near the coil (81). The lever (83) is set across the diaphragm (822), and the diaphragm (822) has a protrusion (823) centrally extending out from the diaphragm (822) and secured on the lever (83). The C-shaped restitution device (84) is attached to the first end of the lever (83), and the magnet (831) is secured on the second end of the lever (83). The magnet (831) is moved reciprocally due to the changing electric field in the coil (81) when the coil (81) is powered so the diaphragm (822) will pump air into the aquarium through the tube (821). Other functions must be performed by other pieces of equipment in an aquarium.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional pumps for an aquarium.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a combination pump assembly that can pump both water and air into an aquarium. The pump assembly includes a water circulation pump having a first casing and an aeration pump having a second casing, wherein the aeration pump is operated by the electric field formed by a rotating magnetic shaft that is rotatably mounted in the water circulation pump. The first casing and the second casing are connected to each other. The lever of the aeration pump is moved up and down continually to draw air into the pump and discharge the air into the aquarium due to the electric field formed by the rotating magnetic shaft so that a coil in the aeration pump is unnecessary.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.